Excursión en Sierra Nevada (ice age)
by keki07
Summary: Shira se muda a un nuevo instituto días antes de que se vallan de excursión a Sierra Nevada. Tendra que compartir habitación con Ellie y con una chica llamada Lita con la que no para de pelearse. Causa impresión entre los chicos y Soto y Jude la quieren como novia. Pero Diego se enamora de ella y ella poco a poco de el. Que pasará? Postata: Habrá un capitulo un poco embarazoso.
1. Mudanza

**Antes de empezar, ya se que si pongo por ejemplo:**

**Shira: Pero no quiero. (Digo molesta) **

**Es de forma teatral no narrativa. Pero me siento más comoda escribiendo así. Si no lo entendeis , me mandais un mensaje o me lo deciis en un review. Entonces empezare a escribir en forma narrativa. A esta historia se me a ocurrido comiendo un taco mexicano. Me encanta la comida mexicana! Menos mal que puedo entrar en la base de rota para pedirla porque si no, no se que haria. **

**Tambien se que esta historia empieza igual que el instituo(personajes de ice age) pero la historia va a ser diferente.**

* * *

**POV Shira**

Shira: No lo entiendo! ¿Por que nos tenemos que mudar?

Sophie: Por asuntos del trabajo.

Shira: Y me avisas un día antes!?

Sophie: Sabía que te ivas a enfadar asi que preferí decirtelo un día antes.

Shira: Pues me habría gustado haberme despedido de mis amigos.

Sophie: Mira, habla ahora con ellos por teléfono.

Shira: No es lo mismo por teléfono que por persona pero vale.

Cojo el teléfono y me dirijo a mi habitación, que no será mia por mucho tiempo...

* * *

**POV Diego**

Profesor: Escuchad,mañana a la hora del recreo llegará una alumna nueva. Quiero que seais amables con ella. La semana que viene vamos de vacaciones a Sierra Nevada, alguien va a tener que estar con ella, enseñarle el instituto y todo lo demás. ¿Algún voluntario?

Ellie(la pareja de mi amigo Manny) levanta la mano.

Profesor: Menos mal que hay alguien que se preocupa por los demas.

Buck (mi compañero y amigo que tengo sentado al lado) me da un codazo.

Buck: Si la chica nueva es guapa yo me ofreceré de voluntario.

Diego: Tu siempre igual.

Toca el timbre y salimos de clase.

Manny: Parece que la chica nueva va a tener que estar con nosotros.

Ellie: No puedo evitar ser amable.

Aparecen Crash y Eddie (los hermanos del primer curso de Ellie)

Crash: Adivinad quien se la nueva.

Eddie: Mirad.

Eddie se saca una foto del bolsillo. Hay la cara de una chica muy guapa con un piercing en la oreja.

Buck: Primero: ¿De donde habeis sacado esta foto? Segundo: Si esta es la nueva me ofrezco de voluntario.

Crash: Em... La foto la hemos sacado del despacho del director... (Dice bajando la voz)

Ellie: ¿¡Que!? Otra vez os habeis colado en el despacho del director!?

Eddie: Lo sentimos, pero teniamos tanta curiosidad por la chica nueva que no pudimos resistirnos a averiguar como era.

Diego: ¿Sabeis su nombre?

Crash: Shira Santos.

Manny: No se porque pero me suena familiar su cara...

Sid: Dioooooooooooooooo, ya se de que me suena, esa chica fue la que vino una vez a nuestro instituto con sus amiguitos cuando estaba su instituto de excursión por aqui y pinto el muro.

Manny: Si ya me acuerdo.

Buck: Uuuh, chica mala, mejor aún.

Ellie: yo tengo que estar con ella .

Buck: Dile al profesor que has cambiado de idea, y entonces yo me ofrezco.

Ellie: No! Ya me he ofrezido, me da igual. Tal vez no es mala. Además Diego y Buck también han pintado parades y estoy con ellos. Tampco es nada del otro mundo.

Buck: Jo! Yo quería ser el voluntario...

Sid: Esto demuestra:

El hombre inventó el lenguaje para satisfacer su profunda necesidad de quejarse.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD!**


	2. Jude

**POV Shira**

Aqui estoy, a un paso de entrar en el puesto unos pantalones baqueros oscuros, mis vans negras y una camiseta de tirantas. La primera impresión es lo importante.

Abro la puerta y todos se giran. La mayoría se queda con la boca abierta, las demas, un grupo de chicas, se queda mirandome como si no fuera bienvenida.

Yo sigo adelante intentando ignorar a todos los ojos que me miran. Por fin llego al despacho del director...

**POV Diego**

Buck: En persona es aún mas guapa.

Crash, Eddie y Sid: Si.

Ellie: Bueno, por lo menos el profesor me quitara a Lita de mi lado y me pondrá a ella. Supongo que no puede ser peor...

Manny: Oh oh. Soto ya a visto a Shira.

Dice mirando hacia Soto y su grupo.

Buck: Y parece que el cerdo de Jude también.

Ellie: Pobrecita, ya va a ser molestada por esos dos...

Sid: Diego, no has dicho nada desde que a llegado Shira. Es que se te comío la lengua el gato... O, más bien, la gatita.

Diego: Sid, una palabra más y yo si que te arranco la lengua.

Sid: (Traga saliva) Vale.

Toca el timbre y entramos en clase.

Profesor: Aqui esta la nueva alumna. Su nombre es Shira Santos. Shira sientate al lado de esa alumna. (Dice señalando a Ellie) Ella te enseñará el instituto y te ayudará.

Shira se dirige al lado de Ellie y se sienta.

**POV Shira**

Ellie: Hola, me llamo Ellie.

Shira: Hola, me llamo Shira aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Ellie: De momento necesItas algo?

Shira: . La verdad si, ¿cuando termine esta clase me puedes explicar lo de Sierra Nevada?

Ellie: Claro.

Las clases terminaron, y ya tenía claro lo de Sierra Nevada.

**POV Diego**

Ellie: Buck, para tu información, Shira no es lo que pensabas.

Buck: Sigue estando como un tren.

Sid: Es verdad, a que si Diego...

Diego: ¡Sid! Calla ya!

**POV Shira**

- ¿Te importa si te miro durante un ratito? Quiero recordar tu cara para mis sueños.

Me giro para encontrarme a un chico muy guapo detras mía.

Shira: ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Me llamo Jude.

Shira: Bien, Jude, apartate de mi camino.

Jude: ¿Por lo menos te puedo hacer una foto? Quiero enviarla a mis amigos y demostrarles que los ángeles existen. Ya no es un misterio.

Shira: Me temo que el misterio de los ángeles tendrá que seguir siendo un misterio.

Jude: De acuerdo pero toma.

Me da un papel con su número.

Jude: Llamame.

Se aleja.

Suelto un suspiro y vuelvo hacia mi casa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD!**


	3. ¿¡Como te atreves?

**POV Shira**

Aqui estoy. En Sierra Nevada. La habitación la comparto con Ellie y una chica llamada Lita.

Ellie: La 308... Aqui es.

Cojo la llave que me a dado el profesor y abro la puerta.

Lita: Bien, estas son mis normas: no me molesteis, no me toqueis mis cosas y me pido la cama pegada a la pared.

Shira: Mira doña escrupulosa, yo hago lo que me de la gana.

Lita: ¿Es que quieres pelea?

Shira: Estoy a punto de sacarte un ojo!

Ellie: Em... Chicas, ¿no creeis que deberíamos guardar cada una nuestras cosas antes de que venga el preofesor?

Lita: De acuerdo.

Lita pone su maleta en el armario al lado de la ventana, Ellie la pone en el medio y yo en el otro lado.

Ellie: ¿Por que yo en medio?

Shira: Porque no voy a ponerme al lado de esa.

Lita: Digo lo mismo.

Alguien llama a la puerta y Ellie va a abrirla.

Manny: Hola Ellie, solo quería ver como estas.

Ellie: Estoy bien, (susurrando) Pero estas dos no se llevan muy bien.

Manny: Mal rollo.

Sid: Oye vosotras sois tres y teneis una habitación mas grande!

Manny y Ellie: AAAH.

Ellie: Sid! No nos des esos sustos, ¿desde cuando esta ahí?

Sid: Acabo de llegar.

Manny: Sid, ¿Has guardado tus cosas?

Sid: Umm... no

Manny: Pues a que esperas!?

Sid: Uh, ya voy.

Sid se aleja.

Manny: Bueno, ya nos vemos luego.

Ellie: Adios.

Manny se va y Ellie cierra la puerta.

Shira: Ese era tu novio, ¿no?

Ellie: Si.

Shira: El profesor dijo que nos bañaramos ahora que teníamos una hora y media.

Lita: Me ducho primero.

Shira:Vale.

Lita coge sus cosas y se mete en el cuarto de baño.

Ellie: Shira, vamos mientras se ducha a presentarte a mis amigos.

Shira: Vale

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras. Hay un montón de gente.

Ellie: ¿Que pasa aqui?

Manny: Han hecho una apuesta.

Ellie: ¿Quien?

Buck: Yo, Diego, Jude, Soto y un monton de chicos más.

Shira: Cuanto se ha apostado?

Manny: Cinco euros cada uno.

Lita: Miss Perfecta, ya he terminado.

Shira: Jaja, muy graciosa, ya era hora.

Ellie: Habisame cuando termines.

Shira: Si.

Vuelvo a la habitación y me meto en el cuarto de baño.

**POV Diego**

Manny: Escuchad todos, llevais puestas camisetas rojas y azules. Los rojos tienen que coger a los azules. El azul que pillen ultimo se lleva el dinero de los demás azules.

¿Entendido?

Todos: Entendido.

Manny: Vale por todo el campamento, pero no por fuera, solo por dentro del edificio. Los azules tienen un minuto de ventaja. Podeis salir... Ya!

Salgo corriendo, ya que soy un azul.

Tengo atras a tres rojos subo las escaleras y los despisto. Entonces empiezo a intentar abrir puertas de las habitaciones pero estan cerradas... La 308 está abierta!

Me meto y voy a esconderme al cuarto de baño.

* * *

**POV Manny**

Manny:Seguro que gana Diego, es muy rápido.

Sid: Ellie, e oído que Shira y Lita no se llevan muy bien.

Ellie: Y es verdad, aunque no culpo a Shira, Lita es muy...

Manny: Caprichosa?

Sid: Engreída?

Manny: Escrupulosa?

Sid: Creída?

Ellie: Si, todo eso...

* * *

**POV Diego**

Miro hacia la bañera, y me encuentro a Shira duchandose. Me pongo rojo como un tomate y ella también.

Shira: AAAAAHHH! (se tapa con la cortina de la ducha y empieza a tirarme geles) guarro, cerdo, imbecil, idiota, ¿¡como te atreves!?

Sigue tirandome cosas mientras yo intento esquivarlas y explicarselo.

Diego: Lo siento, yo AY! Puedes parar de AY! Oye eso me ha dol... AY! Basta!

Se abre la puerta.

Ellie: Shira, has teminado... ¿¡Pero que coño!?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Siento si hay faltas de ortografía. **

**Shira: Que verguenza!**

**Yo: No te enfades, es gracioso.**

**Shira: Gracioso para ti!**

**Yo: Comentad!**


	4. Te perdono

**POV Diego**

Ellie: Diego!?

Shira: Fuera!

Diego: No me lo digas dos veces.

Salgo del cuarto de baño corriendo. Ellie sale y cierra la puerta.

Ellie: Pero que estabas haciendo!?

Diego: Puedo explicarlo, estaba huyendo por lo de la apuesta y esta fue la primera puerta que estaba abierta asi que entre, te juro que no sabía que era la vuestra, ni que Shira se estaba duchando.

Ellie: Te creo, sabes? estas más rojo que un tomate.

Diego: Como no voy a estarlo!?

Ellie: As visto algo... n.n

Diego: No! Te juro que no e mirado mas abajo que la cabeza!

Ellie: Pues me parece que ella no va a perdonarte.

Se abre la puerta de la habitación y aparece Buck.

Buck: Aqui estas! Has ganado la apuesta. Donde te habias metido?

Diego: ...

Ellie: Digamos que se a colado en el cuarto de baño, y estaba ocupado.

Buck: Uf! A Manny no le va a gustar nada Diego.

Ellie: No era yo quien estaba...

Buck: Un momento, Shira?

Ellie: (Asiente)

Buck: Diego! No me esperaba eso de ti! Oye, estas muy rojo.

Diego: No me digas!? No me habia dado cuenta!

Buck: Tranquilo, seguro que te perdona, tenemos 16 años.

Ellie: Que pasa porque tengamos 16 años?

Buck: Que no creo que le importe tanto, sabra que ha sido un accidente... Ha sido un accidente, ¿no?

Diego: Pues claro que si!

Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y sale Shira (ya vestida).

Shira: Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. (Dice señalandome)

Ellie y Buck salen de la habitación.

Diego: Escucha...

Shira: Se puede saber por que entras en el cuarto de baño!?

Diego: Te juro que no sabía que había alguien! Estaba escondiendome por lo de la apuesta y esta fue la primera puerta que estaba abierta asi que entre.

Shira: (me mira pensandose si creerme)

Diego: De verdad.

Shira: Vale... Te perdono.

Diego: Gracias.

Shira: Aún no se tu nombre.

Diego: Me llamo Diego.

Shira: Yo soy Shira.

Diego: Siento que nos hayamos conocido de esta manera...

Shira: Si, yo tambien habría preferido que no fuera por que te colaras en el cuarto de baño.

Diego: Mejor vamos abajo, dentro de poco iremos a esquiar.

Shira: Vale.

Ambos salimos de la habitación para ir abajo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Diego: Aún estoy rojo por tu culpa.**

**Yo: :P Jejeje, lo siento, pero es lo que se me ocurrio.**

**Diego: n_n**

**Yo: Comentad! **


End file.
